


Holy Water

by NimhsChild



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimhsChild/pseuds/NimhsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip comforts Sara after a nightmare and feelings emerge. The idea for this fic came to me while listening to Holy Water by Big & Rich. Neither the characters or song are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Water

Captain Hunter sighed as he stood up from his chair. He had spent most of the night looking at pictures of his wife and son, both gone and buried. He felt more at peace with it lately. Something in him was shifting. He was developing feelings for a member of his team. Rip shook he head and decided to make his way to the kitchen for a late night snack. He had just stepped into the hallway when he heard the muffled scream followed by sobbing. He took off in the direction of the sound and stopped outside Sara’s door. He heard her scream again and opened the door without a second thought. His heart broke at Sara twisting her bed, a nightmare playing in her head. Rip quickly moved to her and wrapped his arms around the flailing assassin.

“Sara” Rip said softly. “Sara! Wake up”

Sara stopped thrashing and looked at Rip, frightened.

“Your safe Sara” Rip continued “You are safe here”  
“I’m sorry” Sara sobbed  
“Hush, you don’t need to apologize for a nightmare”  
“Thanks for waking me up”  
“I was on my way to the kitchen for a snack, would you care to join me?”

Sara nodded and Rip helped her out of bed. He wrapped a sweater around her shoulders and smiled softly as she leaned against him on the way to the kitchen. Sara giggled as he set a bowl of sugary cereal in front of them with two spoons. Rip smiled at her as they dug in.

“So what interrupted the great assassins sleep?” Rip asked softly  
“You don’t want to know” Sara replied  
“I really do”  
“Let’s just say that the league doesn’t exactly treat new comers well, especially if they are women. They break you so you can be rebuilt to league standards”  
“Oh Sara…”  
“Told you, you didn’t want to know. I’m a monster, created by monsters”  
“Sara you are not a monster. You are a beautiful, strong, resilient, smart woman”  
“Thanks. I should let you sleep”  
“Are you going to be able to sleep?”  
“Probably not anymore tonight”  
“Come to my room then, we can read or talk to whatever you want”

Sara nodded and smiled as she followed Rip to his quarters. She awoke the next morning in Rips bed, fully clothed and alone. She sat up and smiled at Rip sitting in a chair beside her, dozing lightly. Rips eyes opened as she walked past and he gently grabbed her hand.

“I didn’t mean to kick you out of your bed last night” Sara said softly  
“You didn’t” Rip replied “I sleep in this chair more often than not”  
“Thank you for last night”  
“Don’t mention it”  
Sara smiled as she quickly departed for her room. Rip smiled as he watched her go before he got up and ready for the day. Throughout the day Sara and Rip smiled as they worked near each other. After lunch Sara had fallen asleep in a common area and Ray smiled as he watched Captain Hunter cover her with a blanket.

“So when are you going to tell her?” Ray said softly  
“What?” Rip replied  
“When are you going to tell Sara your falling in love with her?”  
“I’m not…what do you mean?”  
“Come on captain, I’m not dense. You too have been flirting for the last few months, when are you going to tell her?”  
“I hadn’t really planned to. Everyone who gets close me seems to end up hurt or very dead”  
“That is a sucky excuse”  
“What?”  
“That’s a sucky reason, love is so rare, especially with all the traveling and bouncing around we do, you might as well cherish it and enjoy it while you can. Even if it might not last”  
“Mr. Palmer…”  
“Ok, I’m done. Just think about what I said.”

Rip watched Ray leave before looking back at Sara. He smiled as he gently picked her up and carried her to her bed. Sara woke hours later and smiled when she realized she had been moved to her bed. She walked to the bridge of the ship and smiled Rip gazing into the time stream, she stopped next to him and soft kissed his cheek before walking to the kitchen. Rip smiled before getting lost once more in his thoughts. 

SIX MONTHS LATER

Sara laughed as the story Rip was telling her. They were dining in his quarters under candlelight; it was at least their 12th date. Sara had stopped counting at five. Rip was a true gentle man and Sara loved it. She wasn’t used to this kind of chivalry, and it was a nice change. Sara smiled as Rip stopped talking and kissed him hard and long. Rip smiled as they parted and gently pulled Sara onto his lap. 

“My beautiful Sara” Rip said softly  
“My handsome time traveler” Sara replied  
“I should let you go, it’s getting late”  
“And what if I don’t want to go tonight”  
“Sara…”  
“I like that we’ve been moving slow, it’s nice. Different for all of my other relationships, but I think that maybe were ready to move forward. Unless you don’t want me like that…”  
“Sara, I have always wanted you like that”  
“Then take me to bed Mr. Hunter”  
“Your wish is my command Ms. Lance”  
Rip smiled as he carefully stood up and carried Sara to his bed. She smiled as he laid her down and gently crawled on top of her. Afterwards Sara smiled and she snuggled into Rips arms. Rip smiled back and kissed her forehead softly.

“That was definitely worth the wait,” Sara said softly  
“You are so right my love” Rip replied, “Time for sleep darling”  
“Oh you are definitely going to need your rest”

Rip smiled as he told Gideon to dim the lights and settled down to sleep, Sara in his arms.


End file.
